black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
(This page is a Work in Progress.) A chronological list of all important events that have transpired in the Black Magic II universe. Pre-Great War *Oonoho leads Vaningard on a largely successful war campaign. *The Three Kings each ambiguously die. ~ ~ ~ *The Day of the Dawning occurs. Purity is founded. *Aominoa witnesses the death of Lynn while visiting Kilra, and flees to Vaningard to report the tragedy to his brother, Eoh. **Aominoa is attacked by Protection at Vaningard's walls, leading him to a rage that creates a tomultous plague called The Swarm, which gives birth to the Infested. The Great War begins. Great War *The Swarm takes the world by storm. During this, Vanta Orijua is corrupted while saving his daughter, Cynthia, from the Swarm. *The Ascension occurs. Nimanu and Kaganoya are sealed in their respective realms by Eoh. *Cynthia Orijua is corrupted in an attack on Vaningard by the Infested during a meeting of the Purity Council and Eoh. *The Uumo is created by Aominoa, giving rise to the first Blood Moon. *Aominoa retrieves the bodies of the Three Kings, and sacrifices them in order to create the Mask of Aoko, Majjrin and Oonoho. He also creates the Withered Conjurers shortly afterwards. *The Red Knights are chosen, including Ais Lassen, Caras Ogawa and Uko Zikaru. They later defeat the Three Kings and the Withered Conjurers at the gates of Vaningard. *Ootaku is born. The Hybodus are created. *Ootaku slays the God of Balance, and the Hybodus feast on the turmoil of the Great War. Aominoa and Eoh form a temporary truce in order to defeat Ootaku and the Hybodus. *Eoh seals the Hybodus, and is assisted by Aominoa in erasing Ootaku from history. *Aominoa and Eoh meet for a climactic duel to decide the end of the Great War. Aominoa transforms into Ragnarok when he is about to lose and begins to overpower Eoh, but he is ultimately defeated in a moment of weakness by Odin. **Eoh seals Aominoa's soul into four shards, and buries his body on the coast of Vaningard. Post-Great War *Weakened from his battle from Aominoa, Eoh combines both a shard of himself and a shard of Aominoa and gives it to his servant, Solaire. He falls into a coma shortly afterwards. **Elune is born from Solaire and the shard of Eoh. She is accepted by the Lunar Temple as the heir to Vaningard's throne. *Orion Ogawa is born to Caras Ogawa and his unnamed wife. ~ *Caras Ogawa is mysteriously poisoned and dies during the 15th annual Great War Ceremony. **Orion Ogawa grows up dedicating his career to discovering a means of reviving his father. *An adult Orion Ogawa inherits control of his father's military forces. Orion proposes the idea of reawakening Aominoa in order to resurrect his deceased father to the Purity Council. The Council immediately rejects it, and forbid Orion from entering Lunargalade. *Protests of the Council's decision begin to surface. Protests become agitated as Vaningard police forces respond. Category:Universe Category:Work in Progress